


For Every Action

by antiquepolaroid



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepolaroid/pseuds/antiquepolaroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has began high-fiving Millard whenever he raises his hand in class, and he has finally worked up the courage to do something about it.<br/>Based on a prompt from otpprompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Action

     He was about to kill someone. It may have been funny the first time, and still a little bit the second, but after the third and fourth times, it was getting a little old. This was the ninth time. Millard had tried raising the hand farthest away from Emma, but she would stand and reach over. If he closed his hand, she fist-bumped him instead. Even he moved his hand, she was quite persistent. He wasn't sure if she did it purely to annoy him, or because she enjoyed the way the rest of the class laughed every time she did it. Most likely a combination of both. Apparently he was the only one who was beginning to get tired of it.

     It wasn't as though he hadn't _tried_ asking Emma to stop; he was fairly sure she found that even more funny than actually high-fiving him. She had stopped for one day just to get his hopes up.

     Now he had an idea, and anyone who knew him well enough could see he was nervous. His left knee had been bouncing since he sat down, and was fixing his hair even though he had already done it numerous times and knew it looked fine.

     "Mill, you need to chill," Hugh murmured from behind him.

     "Oh ha ha wow, you rhymed, you're hilarious."

     "Seriously, it's no big deal."

     "Well now that you say that, I am suddenly cured of all nervousness."

     Emma made it in seconds before the bell rang, quickly sliding into her seat.

     In just a matter of seconds, anyone could have seen the difference between the two. Millard had pencils already sharpened, laying against the top of a notebook already open to a blank page, both pulled from the organized binder below his seat, and his textbook had numerous tabs sticking out, marking important places. Emma carried a spiral, the front and back covered in doodles, and had two mismatched pens shoved in her pocket.

     She was intimidating. Millard wished that he could be that relaxed. He was fairly sure he worried far too much about school, and he wouldn't be the first person to think so. Emma was far more confident than he was, and he truly did look up to her for it. He felt like a bit of a nervous wreck around her, and he wasn't sure if that was by comparison or just the effect she had on him.

     It took a bit of waiting before the teacher asked a question, and Millard hesitated only a second before he raised his hand. He knew exactly what to expect, and right as her hand reached up to smack his palm, his fingers slid between hers and held on, admittedly going much more smoothly than he would have expected.

     Millard couldn't afford to pause for even a second; if he waited, he would chicken out. He pulled her hand down, placing a kiss on the back of it before she had even finished registering that he had caught it mid-high-five.

     "You and me, dinner this Saturday at that 50's diner on Main, my treat. Only if you stop." He was quiet enough that only the people closest to them would be able to hear. He wasn't very good at being assertive; his hand would have likely been shaking if it weren't holding hers.

     Millard was quite certain though that he had never seen Emma go that shade of red before, and she was either very surprised, or going to punch him. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if it ended up being both.

     " _Mister Nullings_. I believe you were going to give the answer if you aren't otherwise occupied."

     "Newton's third law." He had only glanced to the teacher for a second, but by the time he had looked back, Emma had turned back to facing forward in her seat.

     But she hadn't let go of his hand.


End file.
